It's Gonna Rain
by Tomoyo Daidouji3
Summary: Songfinc de um dos meus casais favoritos do mundo anime(Depois de Misao&Aoshi ^~x)


"It's Gonna Rain" Espero que gostem desse Songfic! Sobre um dos mes casais favoritos!(Depois do casal Misao&Aoshi)  
  
Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao  
  
Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao  
  
Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga  
  
Taisan wo unagashite iru  
  
Dou naru no?  
  
Sou...mou sugu ame  
  
Kaoru andava com passos suaves pelo quintal do dojo, lembrando tristemente do adeus que Kenshin disse há ela...o céu está cinza, fortes trovões parecendo rugidos de um tigre soam... Kaoru para e olha para o céu e nuvens pretas surgem, ela se pergunta por que ele se foi...logo vai chover.  
  
Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao  
  
Mou sukoshi itai noni  
  
Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo  
  
Raion ga isogaseta no wa  
  
Meihaku No! Meiwaku  
  
It's gonna rain!  
  
Kenshin odeia dia de chuva...ele lembra do estado de Kaoru quando ele disse há ela Tchau...Ele queria ficar mais um pouco com ela mais disse tchau e se foi. Aquilo se tornou uma dor para ela, a dor da partida de Kenshin, ele sabia disso... um trovão soa e faz Kenshin se apressar em busca de um abrigo...ele achou um buraco num tronco de arvore...não era incômodo ficar lá... Kenshin - Droga! Vai chover!  
  
Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?  
  
Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?  
  
Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?  
  
Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou  
  
A chuva cai forte e Kaoru que ainda olhava para o céu sentiu uma lágrima quente escapar dos olhos...ela se pergunta se Kenshin já se esqueceu que se separaram. Kaoru chora com fervor...cai de joelhos no chão e em prantos pensa em tudo o que aconteceu desde que conheceu Kenshin, em tudo que passaram juntos, quando ele salvou ela de Go-Hei( Lembram-se daquele cara que a seqüestrou e queria que Kenshin lutasse como Battousai?)...lembrou-se também quando ele foi no lugar dela, quando a gangue de piratas invadiu um navio. Kaoru - É culpa minha? Será que eu fui... Kenshin - O culpado? - ele tentava se convencer disso.  
  
Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing  
  
Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing  
  
Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni  
  
Utsurigi dattara totemo  
  
Raku nanoni...gyaku na no  
  
It's gonna rain! Kaoru - Até agora...nenhuma carta ou recado vindo dele...não...nada. Kenshin - Eu não posso prosseguir com essa chuva...não, nada...não posso! Os sentimentos dela são muito volúveis...parece o clima da Inglaterra. Seria muito reconfortante dê-la perto de mim. Mais acontece o oposto...ela não está aqui...droga...vai continuar a chover? Não...tenho de voltar!  
  
Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta  
  
Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita  
  
Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta  
  
Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no  
  
Kaoru - Eu estava com febre quando ele se foi...se continuar assim, ela pode voltar...espero que ele sempre lembre de mim. Kenshin - Fui conduzido...até aqui no lago dos vaga-lumes...será que fiz bem? Que chuva! Será que vou vê-la? Ou a chuva vai me impedir?  
  
Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari  
  
Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne  
  
Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari  
  
Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...  
  
A chuva estava grossa, parecia que sumia as coisas pois Kaoru não via nada, só seguia seu coração...algo a fizera ir até o lago dos vaga-lumes. Kaoru chegando lá e via a figura de Kenshin, será que estava sendo iludia? Será que estava com febre? Delirando? Parecia um mago poderoso iludindo sua mente né? De repente a chuva para e Kaoru vê Kenshin, sim era ela, ela corre e cai em seus braços de Kenshin. Kenshin - Kaoru... Kaoru - Kenshin...eu amo você. Kenshin - Eu também amo você Kaoru. Por isso voltei. Ela sela as palavras de Kenshin dando um beijo em seus lábios doces e vermelhos...e logo novos trovões começam a soar...será que vai começar uma nova chuva? Sim... It's gonna rain! Vai chover... Vocal e letra: Bonnie Pink  
  
Revisão 1.0 - 07/12/99  
  
Baseado na tradução de Hisoka Kurosaki  
  
Notas: Oi pessoal! Espero que gostem...um achei muito Kawaii!!! Bom se houver um Finc igual o meu bem antes de eu Ter colocado ele no ar...me desculpe...eu não avia visto...serio...qualquer coisa me mande um e-mail. Contato: tomoyo-daidori@bol.com.br ou tomoyo_daidori@hotmail.com Bom... Domo arigatô! Mata aimashô! 


End file.
